Im Schatten
by Colera
Summary: Der Schmerz ging ihm voraus ins Dunkel, und zog seine verworrenen Gedanken unerbittlich mit sich fort. - Faramir im Griff des Dunklen Anhauchs.


Der Schmerz ging ihm voraus ins Dunkel, und zog seine verworrenen Gedanken unerbittlich mit sich fort. Lange Zeit stolperten sie durchs verborgene und verirrten sich in der Düsternis, bis ein dunkler Schatten sie wie ein Raubtier anfiel und sie in reißende Fluten zerrte, oder sie in tiefe Schluchten stürzten und am Grunde dieser zerfetzt und von einem Fluss fortgetragen wurden.

Doch irgendwann fand sich wieder alles zusammen, der Schmerz, die Gedanken, die Hoffnungslosigkeit, akkumulierte zu etwas, dass nach einer Zeit die Form seines Körpers annahm.

So lag Faramir ein paar Tage da, denn die Kraft war zurückgeblieben.

Ein alter Mann mit schwarzem Umhang und dürren weißen Armen beugte sich bucklig über ihn und streckte seine Knochenfinger nach ihm aus. Hasserfüllt starrte er den Verlorenen an.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass es ein Baum war. Ein verdorrter Baum mit weißem Stamm und Ästen und Zweigen, die vom Feuer verrußt waren.

Ein schwarzer Schatten streifte ihn und er erschauderte - auch seine Tapferkeit war an einem anderem Ort verblieben. Daraufhin versuchte er sich aufzurichten, aber der Boden hielt ihn mit langen schleimigen Fingern zurück. Doch konnte er den grässlichen Blick des toten Baumes nicht mehr ertragen und kämpfte darum mit aller Willenskraft, die er aufzubringen vermochte, gegen die greifenden Hände des Bodens und die Schwere der Luft, die auf ihn niederdrückte, in seine Lungen kroch und ihn betäubte.

Der Grund war braun und grau und die Luft war braun und grau, und so waren es auch die Berge, die sich drohend über ihn beugten.

Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, aufzustehen.

Schwarz waren die Schatten, die an ihm entlangkrochen und ihn mit ihren kalten Händen wieder herab zogen. Er fiel auf die Knie und vor ihm war Wasser, aber es war tot, braun und grau und giftig.

Ein silbern beschlagenes Horn schwamm darin und für einen kurzen Moment schöpfte er Hoffnung daraus, denn es erinnerte ihn an etwas schönes, kraftvolles - doch dann zerfiel es in zwei Teile und sank hinab, tief, tief, und bald war es verschwunden, und sein Herz fiel ihm nach.

_Deine Schuld._

Von hinten hatte es sich an ihn herangeschlichen, eine Präsenz, eine bloße Präsenz, sie kroch seinen Rücken hinauf und flüsterte Worte in sein Ohr; sie war nicht so schreckbringend wie die schwarzen Schatten, doch umso erbarmungsloser.

_Du hättest gehen sollen. Du hattest den Traum, diese Vision. Wieso bist du nicht gegangen und an seine Stelle gestorben?_

Er wollte etwas sagen, etwas antworten, doch die Worte entflohen ihm, bevor sie seine Zunge fanden.

_Ich wünschte, du wärst an seiner Stelle gestorben._

Das Gesicht seines Bruders schwebte ihm vor, edel und schön, und es strahlte Stärke und Mut aus.

_Er war treu und seinem Vater und Gondor gegenüber loyal._

Erst jetzt begriff er, dass es die Stimme seines Vaters war.

_Zauberlehrling... _

Ein Schatten keuchte.

_Du liebst deinen Vater nicht!_

Natürlich liebte er seinem Vater! Er musste es ihm sagen, aber er konnte nicht, er konnte nicht! Wo war sein Vater?

Seine Verzweiflung brachte ihn noch einmal auf die Beine, doch die Stimme wurde daraufhin spöttisch:

_Nun erhebt sich der feine Herr, erhebt sich über alle, denn er ist edel und großmütig wie ein alter König, und besser ist er, besser als sein Vater!_

Langsam schüttelte Faramir den Kopf - auch seine Sprache war fort geblieben. _Vater, ich liebe dich doch!_

Ein Schatten schrie über ihm.

_Darum braucht er auch nicht auf den Rat seines Vaters zu hören und arbeitet viel mehr gegen ihn, denn er liebt seinen Vater nicht!_

Und als der Schatten überall war, um ihn herum und in seinem Ohr, seinem Kopf, da stand sein Vater vor ihm, hassverzerrt wie mit einer grostesken Maske.

_Du bist nicht mein Sohn._

Dann löste sich seine Zunge, und ein Wort kam über seine Lippen: "Vater!"

Er bemerkte irgendwann, dass er mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden lag, doch blieb er eine Zeit liegen, als Einsamkeit wie eisiger Nebel über ihn hinwegkroch und eine Träne gefrieren ließ. Die Stimme war verschwunden, oder er hörte sie nicht mehr. Er hatte sie auch schon vergessen, nur hatte sie ein Gefühl hinterlassen, als habe sie sein Inneres mit sich genommen.

Zurück blieb eine Hülle und als die Tage in der Düsternis vergingen, füllte sie sich allmählich mit Schuld, Hilfslosigkeit, Angst, dann Zorn und Hass, Hass auf sich selbst, auf den Krieg und seinen Vater, auf seinen Bruder, der schöner und stärker und geliebter war als er...

Die Schatten drängten sich um ihn, krochen in die Poren seiner Haut und erfüllten ihn mit Hass auf die Welt, Hass auf die Menschen, die er geliebt hatte. Das Untier kreischte über ihm, aber es war nicht mehr nur über ihm, es war in ihm, und füllte ihn mit seiner Bosheit. Seine eigene Schuld, seine Angst widerte ihn an. Er warf sich auf den Rücken. Kälte kroch in seinen Körper und umschlang mit eiskalten Fingern sein Herz, drohte es zu zerquetschen, aus seinem Körper hinauszuzerren... er wünschte er könnte sein Herz zurücklassen, seinen Körper, seine menschlichen Schwächen...

Er hob die Faust. Aber zu seiner Überraschung war es keine bloße Faust, er hielt etwas darin, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass es da gewesen war: Es war ein silber beschlagenes Horn, und es war in einem Teil. Das Silber darauf war blank wie nie zu seinen Lebzeiten, und er konnte sein Gesicht darin gespiegelt sehen. Das gespiegelte Gesicht lächelte, und da erkannte er, dass es nicht das seine war, sondern das Boromirs, so unähnlich seinem.

_Wirf es fort,_ zischte ihm eine giftige Stimme ins Ohr.

Aber was er fortwarf war nicht das Horn, sondern die Schatten, die auf ihn eindrangen. Als er aufstand, weinte er, denn er konnte seinen Bruder niemals verraten. Der Hass, den er gespürt hatte, war nicht der seine gewesen.

Da formten sich die Schatten zu einer Gestalt, vielmehr einer Fratze, mit langen Klauen, die es in seinen Körper schlug und seinen Gedanken vergiftete, indem es ihm Bilder von Ruhm, Reichtum und Größe, von der Macht Gondors, zeigte. Sein Vater würde stolz auf ihn sein, wenn er Gondor wieder zu Schönheit und Größe führen würde. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Gesicht seines Vaters aus, der nicht verbarg, dass er beeindruckt war von der Streitmacht... da erkannte er die gleichen falschen Versprechungen des Ringes wieder, denn die gleiche Macht steckte in ihm wie in dieser Dunkelheit, und er wusste, dass er nur zu einem Schatten werden würde, ein Sklave der Dunkelheit, der Schrecken über die Lebenden bringen sollte...

Da wehrte er sich gegen die Klauen des Ungeheuers. Doch es hielt an ihm und zeigte ihm nun Bilder von ihm selbst, wie er dahinsiechte, bei lebendigem Leib schon begann zu verfaulen. Und je vehementer er dagegen ankämpfte, desto deutlicher, desto reicher an Einzelheiten wurde das Bild vor seinen Augen, die Maden, die aus seinen Augenhöhlen krochen -

"Dann sei es so!"

Da stach ein Kreischen durch seine Ohren und es war, als ob er in die Luft geschleudert würde. Und er fiel, und das Kreischen hielt an, stach ihn mit Messern, zertrümmerte seine Knochen, und immer noch fiel er. Und als er den Grund erreichte, schlugen viele Felsen mit steinernen Fäusten voller Hass auf ihn ein - er sollte tot sein, aber in dieser Welt war der Tod nicht so leicht zu haben wie in der Welt der wachenden.

Da hob er den Kopf, und die Felsen wandten ihm kalte Rücken zu, und als er den Weg in die felsige Schlucht hinunter blickte, da wusste er mit Gewissheit, dass am Ende der Tod lag.

Als er zurückblickte, da sah er die Schatten hinter sich. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht töten würden - sie würden ihn zu einen von ihnen machen. Also stieg er hinab.

Doch damit gab sich die Dunkelheit nicht zufrieden, sie folgte ihm auf den Fuß, und griff mit kalten Fingern nach ihm. Er war müde und ausgelaugt, und die dunkle Macht warf ihm Felsen vor die Füße und stach Messer in seine Schulter. Ein eisiger Hauch streifte über ihn, und er erschauderte - aber er durfte nun nicht mehr stehen bleiben, denn wenn er es tat, würde die Kälte ihn greifen und ihn zu eigen machen, und davor zog er den Tod.

Also ging, lief und stolperte er weiter, auch als die Wände der Schlucht sich weiter um ihn verengten.

_Fara..._

Und als er mit beiden Händen die felsigen Wände berühren konnte, da sah er das Ende der Schlucht eine Öffnung, aber keine Hoffnung, denn es öffnete sich auf einen glatten schwarzen See, dessen Tiefe nicht fassbar war, und diesem See lagen unzählige Tote. In diesem Moment des Schreckens schleuderten die Schatten einen Stein nach seinen Füßen, und er stürzte. Als er fiel, schnitten die Felsen in seine Hände und seine Schulter, und die Schatten riefen seinen Namen.

_Fara..._

Die lauernde Kälte schickte kalte Schauer über seine Haut und ließ ihn erlahmen. Sie streckten ihre Hände nach ihm aus, er konnte den Hass und den Zorn spüren, die sie ausatmeten, mit denen sie seine Seele vernichten würden.

_Faramir..._

Da fand er seinen Tritt wieder, richtete sich auf und stolperte nach vorne, weiter voran, weg von dem Bösen, auch wenn er wusste, dass vor ihm nur der Tod lag. Aber der Tod war vorzuziehen vor dem, was hinter ihm lag, was ihn verfolgte und ihn sich einverleiben wollte.

_Faramir!_

Da war er am Ende angelangt, und seine Schultern berührten beide Seiten der Schlucht. Der Pfad endete und vor ihm öffnete sich der weite See, von keiner Welle aufgewühlt, denn der See war tot, so waren es die Menschen, die in dieser Welt ihr Ende gefunden hatten, und bald würde er einer von ihnen sein. Er hob den Fuß, den letzten Schritt zu tun, den Schatten zu entfliehen -

"Faramir!"

- da wurde der See vor ihm bedeutungslos, die Dunkelheit hinter ihm verschwand, die Schatten verweht wie die Schatten in der Welt der Lebenden und Wachenden, wenn ein Sonnenstrahl sie zur Seite schob. Doch dieser Sonnenstrahl war mehr als nur Sonne, mehr als nur Licht und Wärme, er war reine Kraft. Und als er hineinsah, war er für einen Moment geblendet von einem grünen Schein, und vor ihm stand ein Mann, ein König, unverhüllt in seiner Macht, auf seiner Brust der Elbenstein.

Und Faramir fiel vor ihm auf die Knie, denn er erkannte in ihm den rechtmäßigen König Gondors, nach so langer Zeit doch gekommen in der Not. Da wusste er auch, dass nicht alles verloren war.

Der König streckte wohlwollend die Hand nach ihm aus, und ein süßer Duft von Leben umfing sie beide, wie ein sprudelnder Bach an einem Frühlingsmorgen, und Faramir erwachte.

Und als er die Augen aufschlug, da füllte sich sein Herz mit Freude, denn er erkannte den König.

"Herr, ihr habt mich gerufen. Ich komme. Was befiehlt der König?"


End file.
